


Finding The Words

by Morpheus626



Category: Smile (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Another Day One prompt fic for Tim Weekend! Went with ‘songwriting’ for this one, and it’s short, but went all over the place (is that metaphorical for the feelings with the lads in this fic? Maybe, you’ve got to read it to find out, but it’s short, so why not right?)Brian/Tim, with a hint of Tim/Freddie, and mentions of possible Brian/Roger/Tim. A songwriting session turned argument turned back into something good.
Relationships: Brian May/Tim Staffell, Brian May/Tim Staffell/Roger Taylor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Tim Staffell Appreciation Weekend 2021





	Finding The Words

"I didn't say it was the worst idea ever," Brian tutted. 

"You called it 'the stupidest shit you'd ever heard'," Roger spat. 

"Yeah, there you go, that's what I said," Brian said. "I knew you were listening!" 

"Tim!"

"What?" Tim replied wearily. Their 'quick song-writing session' had devolved into more of an argument, and they were on hour three of it. He was done with it, putting it mildly. 

"Are you going to let him say that about my ideas?" 

"You can defend yourself and your ideas, I'd think," Tim sighed. "That, or maybe they aren't as strong as you think they are."

Roger stood for a moment longer, mouth hung open, aghast. Then he dropped back to the floor of Tim's flat with a mumble. "If this is some bullshit over you knowing Brian first…"

"Don't be infantile," Tim snapped. He'd had little patience going into the session, and had even less now. "There's nothing of the sort going on, and you know that."

"Do I?" Roger glared. "He's the one you're-"

"Don't," Brian interrupted with a warning tone. 

"Don't what? Address the elephant in the room? How the band's falling to bits because we can't mesh what we all want into anything cohesive, and meanwhile you two fuck whenever you both get sad, which is more often than not. And how about how Tim and Freddie-"

"Brian and I have an agreement on that," Tim interrupted. They did. Brian had agreed to share, and Freddie admitted to wanting to take things slow anyway, and that he wasn't making some lifelong commitment with Tim. It was just fun, like all of this was supposed to be. 

Roger scoffed, and pulled a loose cigarette from his coat pocket, clearly one of his last few, as it looked like it was half-smoked already. "Fine then. Fuck you two. When you're ready to talk realistically and try and actually write something, come and get me. I'll be outside."

The door slammed loud enough to make them both flinch. 

"I'll go talk to him," Brian said. "He's just tired-"

"No," Tim interrupted. “He’s..not wrong, Brian. I don’t like saying it, but he isn’t wrong.” 

“About what?” Brian said, a knife’s edge in his voice. “That we only fuck to try and make ourselves happy because this isn’t working out?” 

“That is not the only reason we fuck, or that we’ve been fucking and dating,” Tim scoffed. “You’re a good lay, for one.” 

Brian grinned and blushed, and some of the tension thankfully deflated. “Alright. But what he said about the band-” 

“That,” Tim hated to interrupt Brian again, but his head was overfull of thoughts on the matter. “Is where my concern lies. We’ve got a good catalogue, yeah, but it’s small. And we can’t seem to make it grow, because we can’t seem to settle down enough with each other to agree on what we want to write next. Stylistically, lyrically, hell, we don’t even agree on how often and how strictly to practice! When we finally hit it off, it’s good! But the in between, not so much.” 

“So what?” Brian asked. “You want to disband completely? No more Smile?” 

“I-” Tim hesitated. No more Smile would also likely mean no more Brian. He wasn’t sure he was ready for that. They weren’t a challenging relationship for each other maybe, but they were comfortable. “No. I don’t think I want to do that. But I don’t know how to fix this either.” 

They sat in silence for a few moments, until a fist pounded at the door.

“Were you fuckers really not going to come get me? I’ve finished my damn cigarette, and it’s raining, and-” 

Tim stood and strode to the door, wrapping Roger in a hug as he pulled him inside. “You’re right. About the band.” 

“...Okay,” Roger said, a baffled look on his face as Tim walked him back to settle by Brian, all still wrapped in his arms. “Is this an I Hate You hug then, or a failed attempt at a strangling?” 

“No,” Tim laughed. “It’s a maybe we need to take a breather from song-writing for the day, and see if we hit the mark tomorrow instead.” 

Roger smiled gently as Tim let him go. “You don’t know when to give up, do you?” 

“I don’t,” Tim replied. “But lucky for me, neither do you two. We match, in that way. You’re right, that we’re falling to bits. But we aren’t all crumbled yet, so I say we keep trying.” 

“We aren’t fixing anything…” Brian started.

“Because it’s broken, but not so broken as to be unusable,” Tim concluded. “And who knows? Maybe we’ll surprise each other with something tomorrow, or something else will click.” 

“What’s on for the rest of the evening then?” Roger asked. “Or shall I go so you two can…” 

“Stay,” Tim replied. “We’ll get dinner, and fuck around doing anything other than songwriting.” 

“And then, we might get somewhere with it later,” Roger laughed. “I like it.” 

“You like it because you’re getting dinner out of it,” Brian teased. 

“Dinner and the two of you,” Roger blew a kiss to Brian, then artfully stuck out his tongue. 

“Jealous of Freddie and I or something?” Tim smiled. “I’m sure I could share Bri some more, if he’s up for being shared with someone else.” 

The blush on Roger’s face broke the final bits of tension from the earlier argument, and introduced an entirely new tension into the room. 

They might not get any songwriting done for the day. But that didn’t mean they weren’t going to have a good time together.


End file.
